


Bitter, sweet secrets

by Lapulga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, And Gerard hating him for it with a passion, Cristiano being an asshole back in his manchester days, Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lost of it lol sorry, M/M, Secret relationship-as the title suggest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapulga/pseuds/Lapulga
Summary: "Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say"-Mitch Albom





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                           Chapter 1:

 

When the whistle indicating the end of the match blew off, Leo let out the longest, heartfelt sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted a football match to end so much. He felt tired, worn out and so, so sore. He couldn’t wait to get home to his warm, soft sheets. He sighed in content at the anticipation.

“You okay?”

Leo quickly got rid of his sweat, grass drenched jersey, before turning back to Luis.

“Yeah, just tired” He said pulling out a clean shirt from his bag.

“Those bastards were tenacious today” The Uruguayan agreed opening his locker to get his towel.

Leo winced at the flashes of kicks, shoves and rough tackles in his mind. He hated playing Espanyol. He wasn’t scared of the rough treatments he was receiving at their hands. He was used to been manhandled or roughen up. He didn’t mind or care about them as much as he used to. They still hurt like a bitch at the end of every match, but he learned to cope with the pain. What he couldn’t get used to was the sick satisfaction some teams seemed to get from administrating them to their opponents.

“Wait you’re not coming?” Luis wondered eyeing Leo as he zipped up his back, still wearing his shorts.

“No, I’m just going to head home” Leo said shouldering his bag.

“Oh, okay. Adios then”

“Adios, boludo”

 

Being tired was the last on his mind as he was been taken from behind. He fell on the bed, moaning shamelessly and begging for more and harder.

“Fuck, you’re so hot!”

Leo whimpered at the praise, sticking his ass out more in an attempt to get him deeper. Cristiano groaned as he felt the muscle tighten around him, coaxing him closer to his orgasm. But he refused to come before Leo. He quickened his pace, leaning down to slip a hand around the flat belly to grasp the throbbing cock.

“Cristiano” Leo whined torn between grinding his ass toward his cock or fuck the tight ring of warm hand around his cock.

“You close?” Cristiano whispered licking the sweaty skin

Leo nodded eagerly, body trembling under the incoming orgasm. “Come for me” Cristiano ordered biting down on the jointure between his shoulder and his neck.

Leo moaned loudly, white spots dancing around his closed eyes. He vaguely noticed Cristiano thrusting harder and harder, fingers bruising his tender hips, then he stilled before spurting inside his boyfriend with a heartfelt groan.

He collapsed by his side, chest heaving with a loud, breathless: “ _Fuck_ ”

“Yeah” Leo agreed with a tired smile.

Cristiano turned his eyes back at the other heaving body, his own thrumming with wearing off adrenaline. “Come here” He whispered softly reaching out to pull the small body to him.

Leo sighed contently, cuddling against the strong, sweaty chest.

“We should get cleaned up” Cristiano murmured against his forehead, a hand tenderly caressing Leo’s back.

Leo hummed sleepily, burring deeper into the other’s warmth. Cristiano laughed softly, eyelids heavy.

The shower could surely wait for another couple of minutes.

 

The minutes turned into hours.

 

In the morning, since they both had their day off (A rare occurrence) they decided to take their sweet time with everything they did.

Starting with the shower. It took them almost an hour cleaning up with both of them in the incapacity to keep their hands off each others. Cristiano carried Leo back to the bedroom since Leo legs were still weak from their activities.

Cristiano stayed in the room talking on the phone with his manager. Leo went down the stairs to the kitchen to cook them breakfast.

As he placed the crumbled eggs on his plates, he couldn’t help smiling a little. Something it still felt like a dream the situation he found himself in. He proceeded to cutting them a fruit salad, heart beating like crazy.

He was so absorbed into his task that he didn’t even heard Cristiano’s steps coming down the stairs towards him. He didn’t even felt him creep behind him until, two set of strong arms pulled him against a shirtless chest.

“Good morning” Cristiano whispered against his neck between rains of kisses on the soft skin.

Leo giggled at the ticklish sensation, “We’ve been awake for a little more than an hour, Cris”

“So, what?” Cristiano shrugged pulling him closer, his voice muffled against his neck. “I still want to say it to you because it _is_ a good morning.”

Leo laughed at the cheesiness, placing the last of the fruit into the bowl. He squirmed against the strong grip around his waist until he was facing his big, goofy and absolutely adorable boyfriend.

“Well then,” He murmured trying to fight his amusement. “Good morning to you too, baby” He pushed up on his tip-toes to drop a lingering kiss on the other’s lips.

Cristiano groaned as soon as he pulled away, trying to tug Leo closer but the Argentinean swatted his hands away complaining about the eggs getting cold.

 

Leo was in the middle of getting one hell of blowjob when Cristiano’s phone rang. Cristiano slowed his sucking, the fingers inside his hole still continuing to thrust thought.

“N-no, ignored it” Leo half moaned, half cried as the long digits kept pressing against his sensitive point.

The Portuguese grinned-or tried around his full mouth. He hummed causing vibrations to go through the younger man. Leo arched his back letting out a long, loud whimper. He gripped Cristiano’s hair tightly, pulling on it in harder.

God! He wanted to eat him whole

Cristiano moaned, grazing the tip of teeth against the soft skin around Leo’s cock. When the other gasped and moaned in pleasure, Cristiano couldn’t help but ground down against the bed to try and ease the throbbing in his own dick.

He needed to be inside him. To feel his soft, hot velvety inside massage his cock as he pounded into him.

He was about to act on this sudden hungry impulse when the phone rang again. This time, _he_ groaned in frustration. He reluctantly detached his mouth from the delicious girth, leaning to grab the phone on the nightstand.

Leo grunted in annoyance, head thrown back against the pillow. Of course someone had to ruin their one day alone. It was stupid of him to think they could be left in peace. Not with whom they were. He wished he could just switch off their phones for the whole day and fuck the consequences and the rest of the world.

He was pulled back from his frustrated thoughts by Cristiano leaning his body over his one, in a way to remember him that he was here, with him.

“What is it, Sergio?”

Leo let out another annoyed groan at the name. What the hell?

Sergio knew about their relationships along with their managers, their family members, and Cristiano told him about their day alone, so why the hell was he disturbing them for?

Cristiano laughed at the pout on Leo’s face. He kissed it off his face, ignoring the gagging sound from the other side of the line.

Cristiano kept licking his lips, nibbling on the flesh, tugging in it between his teeth as he listened to the Spaniard talk.

“Cristiano” Leo whined trying and failing to distance his lips from the others. “Stop kissing me with someone on the phone”

“Hum” He moaned moving up to grind his clothed groin down against Leo’s exposed cock, chuckling when Leo tried to muffle his moans with his hand.

“Wait, _what_?!” He suddenly exclaimed, abruptly stopping his teasing.

Leo frowned at the change of tone. “What is it?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Cristiano was saying. “Why?” He frowned obviously confused.

“What is it?” Leo repeated slightly worried now.

“When?” Cristiano continued distractingly stroking Leo’s cheek.

Leo took a hold of his strong jaw, determinedly turning his face to him. “What is wrong?” He inquired.

“Wait up babe” Cristiano pleaded seeming to have calmed down slightly.

Leo sighed, leaning back down on the bed as he distantly to Cristiano talking to Sergio.

A minute or so later, Cristiano finally hung up, putting the phone back on the nightstand with a long sigh.

Leo felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He was dreading what was about to happen. Sergio probably called him to get him back to Madrid for some training or the coach probably wanted to discuss something or whatever.

“I’m going nowhere” Cristiano chuckled bending down to kiss his forehead.

“Really?” Leo said arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

Cristiano grinned before sliding his hand down over the flat belly toward Leo’s cock.

“What’s the call about then?”

“Nothing important.” Cristiano dismissed kissing down his neck.

Leo hissed as the other man started stroking his now half hard cock. “It was important enough for Sergio to call on your day off”

“Leo, can we talk about it later, please” Cristiano pleaded knowing fully that the mood would be completely ruined.

But Leo was having none of it. He had this determined look in his eyes. Cristiano sighed reluctantly taking his hand off the cock. He leaned back on his knees, running his clean hand through his hair.

“They organized a night out”

Leo frowned, “What?”

“They want us to dine together then out to a night club”

“Who?”

“Xavi and Iker”

“They know about us?” Leo tried to contain the hysterical panic growing inside his chest.

“What, no!” Cristiano shook his head

“I don’t understand” Leo said completely confused.

“Our captains though it will be a good idea if Real Madrid and Barca’s players could have a good time together to appease some tension before next week’s clasico.”

“Oh my god” Leo groaned.

Now he was panicking. It wasn’t the first time Xavi and Iker forced them to pass some times together as a large group since there were a lot of them that were close friends. But it would be the first time they would go out as a _couple_.  It was easy to stay discreet behind four walls but what would it be when they would have to be near each other for hours without been able to touch, to hold hands or even talk as they’re used to when alone.

“Hey, you’re still with me?” Cristiano chuckled cupping his face.

“Why are you laughing?” Leo said annoyed. “There is nothing funny.”

“You’re funny”

“Cristiano” Leo whined and frankly he wasn’t in the mood.

Cristiano pulled him closer against his chest, with his back leaned back against the headboard.

He kissed his hair, stroking his arm.

“When is that suppose to be?”

“In three days, the day after both of our matches.”

Leo groaned burying his head into the crook of his neck.

“It’s going to be fine” Cristiano assured him. “If we can make the whole football world knee at our feet, we can surely handle a little night out with a few teammates and friends”

And Leo wanted to believe him. But as much as he loved taking risks, he didn’t want to risk _this_. What he had with Cristiano was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He didn’t and couldn’t lose him. Not now, or ever for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                                Chapter 2 :

 

“It’s fucking stupid”

“Language Gerard” Andres scolded

“Do we really to have “fun” with everyone?” Neymar asked for the fifth times.

Xavi sighed obviously getting impatient with their antics. Leo tried his hardest to block out their conversations but he couldn’t help but overheard most of it.

“Yes, _everyone_ ”

“Does _he_ have to be there?” Gerard cut in, arms crossed over his sweat drenched chest, towering over Xavi.

“We can’t go out with Real Madrid without their star player” Xavi answered calmly, undeterred by Gerard imposing presence.

Gerard stayed silence for a moment before he scoffed storming out of the locker-rooms, clearly pissed off.

It had been like this the whole day. A few players-mostly the elders were pissed off about Xavi and Iker idea to dine and party with their rivals. Of course some of them were friends but not everyone got along. Even thought he hated the idea too, he couldn’t helpbut agreed that it could appease some tensions.

 

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Dani was saying as he handed him a glass of water.

“He’s right.” Gerard said leaning back on his couch with Neymar sitting right next to him. “It’s been two days and we still haven’t heard anything from you”

“What do you want me to say?” Leo frowned sensing the tension coming off his best-friend

“What do you think about that?” Neymar inquired turning his phone around between his long fingers.

Leo watched the device roll around for a moment before clearing his throat. “I don’t have an opinion”

“Oh please” Geard scoffed. “There are no cameras and none of us is a fucking journalist, so be honest”

Leo sighed already hating where the conversation was heading.

“I—it could be a good idea”

Neymar’s phone stopped in motion, eyes wide, unblinking, Gerard eyeing him like he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Seriously?” Neymar blinked, brows drawing together.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Listen.” Leo tried to calm Gerard down before he exploded on him. “With the clasico coming up, it can help ease some tension.”

“I like the tension” Gerard countered. “That’s what makes it interesting” He shared a long grin with Neymar.

Leo rolled his eyes at their immaturity. “Seriously guys, I’m tired of it. And beside, it won’t be the first time we’re eating together, and last I remember we always ended up having a great night”

“He’s right” Dani assisted, smiling back at Leo when he looked at him in gratitude. “Why are you so opposed to it now?” Dani continued diverting his attention back to the Spaniard.

Gerard let out a sigh suddenly looking more serious. He put down his glass of water ontop of the table and ran a hand through his hair, then sighed again.

"I got a call from Isaac two days ago."

Leo tensed, his hands tightening around his glass. He turned his head away so no one noticed his reaction.

"I thought he was fine" Neymar said confused

"He's fine, he's married with two handsome boys."

"Where is the problem then?"

"Nothing." A sigh. "It's just that sometimes he rethinks about those times.”

“Poor guy” Dani sighed shaking his head

“Cristiano is a fucking jerk” Neymar said with disgust.

Leo turned back toward where the other three men were talking. He bit down on his lips to stop himself from intervening. Every atom in his body wanted nothing back to jump in to defend his boyfriend, that he loved more than anything. But he knew better than to open his mouth now.

Especially concerning Isaac.

He never outright gave his opinion or talked about the guy expect when Gerard explicitly ask him to. Even then, he tried to say as little as possible.

Later that night when he was finally alone, lying in his bed and his phone rang and he didn’t pick up, he preferred to tell himself that it was because he was tired and he had a match tomorrow. It had absolutely nothing to do with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but a pretty important one to transition into the next one. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be way longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyy!!!

The next day was better. He woke up in a bright mood. They won their last match before the clasico and with an impressive score. He scored a hattrick not that he was stats obsessed or anything but he wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t love the thrill of watching the ball drill inside the net and the roar of the camp nou.

And of course, as good moments tend to be extremely short lived, he was reminded that tonight was their night out with los blancos.

Great, the first time he was finally going to have a real dinner with his boyfriend, they were condemned to avoid each other and act like total strangers. The night hadn’t even started and he was already sick of it.

 

_‘How are you feeling’_

_‘What do you think’ Leo typed back_

_‘Breath, babe. Its going to be fine’_

_‘I wish I was as optimist as you’_

‘”Who are you texting?”

Leo jerked back quickly closing off the screen and turning back to look at this big, looming form of his friend. “Kun” He lied

Gerard frowned, eyes narrowing at him before his attention quickly diverted to the commotion at the front with Neymar, Rafina and Dani.

“You’re stupid. That girl is fucking hot, go for it” Dani said taking the phone from Neymar’s hands to take a closer look at the photo of the model.

“You’re the stupid one” Rafina retorted, then turned to Neymar. “You can’t just fuck around forever Ney, you have to look for the right girl to marry not to take to a fucking hotel room”

“Don’t listen to the prude, Ney” Dani laughed giving the phone back to the skinny Brazilian. “You’re young; you still have the time to think about marriage, kids.”

“Dani’s right” Gerard stepped in throwing an arm around Neymar’s shoulders. “Don’t rush, take it step by step. Starting by giving her your number then get her to a nice hotel and---”

“She’s sexy but I don’t want her”

“What do you mean by ‘I don’t want her’ did you even looked at her--”

Leo tuned out their conversation, shaking his head at them a discreet smile at the lips. Neymar had the time to find the One, the one for who would brighten his day with a simple word or with just their mere presence. His phone vibrated between his fingers.

_‘Don’t worry, we may not be able to touch, but know that I will be there, thinking of you’_

As for him, he knew that he found him. And he had every intention of holding on to him for the rest of his life.

When they arrived at the restaurant, everyone was already there. Of course they were, since they rest of them had to walk the rest of the way to restaurant because Gerard, still as he was forgot to check if he had enough gaz.

“I didn’t know that Shak used the car! I thought he had enough for the night” He defended himself.

Thankfully the weather wasn’t that cold, but after ten minutes of walking, it did have its effect.  Leo was all to glad to finally be inside a warm place. Their table was a little at the corner so they could have their intimity but a quick glance inside the restaurant informed Leo that beside an old couple and a couple of friends, the place was rather empty.

Those already there got up to greet the latecomers with genuine smile on their faces. Sergio came up to him with a big smile, arm stretch.

“Lovely seeing you outside of a pitch, pulga” He teased shaking his hands then unnecessarily pursuing with kisses on both of his cheeks.

Leo tried not to glare at him but he must have failed because the Spaniard laughed patting on the back then getting back to his seat between Bale and his captain.

Leo never felt a like a love struck teenager until Cristiano came up to him with a little, intimate smile at the corner of his lips. He was wearing a bottomed down white shirt, dark jeans hugging his impressive thighs, hair gelled back. He looked so good, and smelled so divine as he bent down to kiss his cheeks like Sergio.

“Good to see you Messi” He said looking every bit professional but Leo didn’t miss the way his eyes scanned over his body before an appreciative stretch his lips.

“Right back at you, Ronaldo” Leo smiled tightening his grip around the other’s hand.

He couldn’t remember the last time he ached for something as much as he ached to throw himself at the other man and kiss the daylights out of him.

Cristiano’s smile got wider as though he could read his mind. Then the smile vanished from his handsome face as though it never was never there, his attention now turned to something or rather _someone_ over his shoulders.

“Pique”

“Ronaldo”

Leo couldn’t help the way his body tensed at the coldness in those simple words. The two men kept glaring at each other for a long tense moment before Leo decided that it would be better if he intervened.

“Let’s seat down, Geri” He said turning to his best friend glancing up at the face even though the man was still glaring daggers at his boyfriend. “I’m hungry, please”

They couldn’t ruin the night before they even had the time to order.

“Geri” He insisted when the Spaniard wouldn’t bulge. “Please”

At the imploring tone in his voice, he finally relaxed, a calloused hand coming up to cup his neck. When he diverted his eyes from the Portuguese Leo took a hold of his arm and pulled him away toward their seats.

 

Thankfully things didn’t deteriorate beyond the earlier glaring competition. Everyone was more or less civil to each other. Even Neymar and Sergio kept throwing stupid jokes at each other the whole night. Iker, Xavi and Andres were on one side of the table absorbed into a deep conversation. Gerard was trying to ignore Sergio usual jabs in his direction. Well it lasted for a total of five minutes before he cracked, quickly joining the animated exchange. Despite the heated words at tunes, Leo knew that they were good friends, so Leo didn’t worry when voices got louder. He was smiling at Luis talking about Benjamin’s latest conviction that tooth fairies lived in small houses made of all the teeth they collected from the children, when he felt eyes on him.

 He knew who they belonged to before even looking up. He had them on him for so long that he could recognize the sensation of them staring at him anywhere. He wanted to look up, and stare back into those bright brown eyes but he knew it was way to risky because he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from smiling like an idiot and Gerard was right next to him.

“You keep cheating, that’s why”

“Says the man with the most red cards in la liga history” Gerard retorted

“I’m too good that’s why”

“I think it’s the contrary”

“Shut up Neymar. Beside with the way you’re going, it won’t be long before you catch up to me”

“Hey” Neymar protested glaring at Sergio. “Its not my fault if the referees are fucking corrupted”

“No it got more to do with you diving all over the pitch” Marcelo laughed, childishly high fiving a giggling Sergio.

“Oh my god, that’s rich com--Where are you going, Leo?”

“To the restroom, jeez” Leo hissed blushing at the numbers of eyes turning to him.

He walked away from the loud exchanges, feet speeding up as he got closer. He quickly went through the corridor, slowing down and politely smiled at Casemiro as he passed by him.

When he finally closed the door of the restroom behind him, his heart rates were alarmingly high. But it was the last of his worries as he turned back and let out his first genuine smile of the night.

“Hey” He whispered unable to tear his eyes from the tall figure by the sink at the other side of the restroom.

“Hey” Cristiano whispered back, the same goofy smile plastered to his face, taking small steps toward him. “I missed you”

“You saw me three days ago” Leo said faking exasperation, but still smiling so broadly that he should be worry about his facial features getting stuck in this way.

“Three days is a long time” Cristiano shrugged still far from him, but getting closer. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“No, I actually didn’t” Leo said shaking his head.

“No?” Cristiano murmured now at arm length. “So, you have no objection to me opening this door and getting back to the table?

“Of course not” Leo smiled trying to sound nonchalance but both of them knowing full well he was far from it. “I will just have to find someone else to satisfy me. Bale’s looking quite charming tonight” He added teasingly, leaning back against the door, face looking up and into the now looming figure over him.

He tried and failed to control his body from shivering when a warm hand came up to cup a side of his face. He opened his mouth to continue teasing him but the words died on his lips at the open, raw desire written all over Cristiano’s face. He bit down on his lips, hard, as a finger started to stroke his cheek. His eyelashes flickered uncontrollably as it kept moving over his cheek, his jaw and finally over his bottom lip. Cristiano, fully aware of his effects of the smaller man, had a smug smirk on his face, a tongue running over his teeth under his upper lips.

“ _Cristiano_ ” Leo breathed out at his limits

As though he was waiting for that moment, Cristiano surged down crushing their lips together. The kiss was full of teeth, tongues, and bites but nonetheless passionate. They were holding into each other in desperation, kissing like it was their first and last moment together. Leo eagerly pushed his overheating body against his bodyfriends only to be roughly shoved back against the door, Cristiano tightening his grip around his hips. Leo should probably be worried about the quickly increasing moans and gasps but he couldn’t even find it in himself to care. He whimpered into Cristiano’s mouth, fingers tightening into the short curls of the other man’s, shamelessly begging for more. He could feel himself getting hard, his cock slowing pushing against the bottoms of his jeans.

“Leo, we have—to—stop--” Cristiano was trying to say between kisses

“No” Leo whined tugging him closer against him.

“We can’t, baby” Cristiano said pleadingly. “ Leo, please” He said more firmly extracting himself from Leo’s hands and putting enough distance between their bodies to be breath.

Leo sighed with mixed feelings, frustration, sadness and irritation. He knew he was pouting but he didn’t care.

“Leo, baby” Cristiano pleaded cupping his face and making him look at him. “They will get suspicious if we take too long”

“I don’t care” And that moment, Leo really wondered if he did.

“Yes you do” Cristiano whispered with an amused smile. “I will go out then you will since I got here before you.” He added stroking the side of his jaw.

Leo nodded, “okay” leaning against the caress.

Cristiano smiled down at him, bending down to kiss his forehead and Leo melted at the familiar yet so tender gesture. “I love you” He whispered against his skin

“I love you too”

Then he was alone, suddenly feeling colder in the empty restroom.

 

They finally decided to report the night out at a club for another day much to Leo’s relief. After his moment with Cristiano in the restroom, he couldn’t even concentrate on the conversations around him. He didn’t miss the way Gerard kept still glances at him, surely noticing his lack of interest. He knew Cristiano was just as distracted because he heard Iker and Bale ask him if he was feeling okay more than once. Leo pointedly ignored Sergio’s suggestive glances. He surely knew why both players were suddenly silent and it obviously amused him.

Leo was standing outside the restaurant with the same group he came with, waiting for a cab when Iker joined.

“Do you need a lift?” The Blanco’s captain asked pointing to their cars over his shoulders.

“No, its fine” Gerard denied politely. “A cab is already on the way, thank you”

“Well then, good night guys and see you tomorrow”

Leo waved at the captain with a genuine smile, wrapping his arms around his body. The night was getting colder and he felt sleepy.

“You okay?” Gerard murmured an arm coming up and around his shoulders.

“Yeah, just tired” Leo smiled up at him before leaning into his warmth.

“You sure you’re not down with something?” His friend insisted stroking his arm to warm him.

“No. Just a good night sleep far away from the cold and I will be good to go”

“Good, cause I’ve been bragging all night about how we were going to kick their asses and I intend on keeping my words”

Leo laughed feeling better than he did since the restroom. “You’re an idiot, don’t drag me into your stupid arguments with Ramos”

“He started it” Gerard exclaimed. “He’s so loud”

“You’re louder”

“Hey. You’re supposed to side with me” Gerard complained hands coming lower over Leo’s sides.

Knowing what was about to happen, Leo tried to squirm out of his grip but Gerard didn’t let him get away and Leo yelled out into the almost empty street, begging him to stop.

“You’re too ticklish for your own good” Neymar laughed at him.

“Get me away from him inside of making fun of me” Leo half yelled half laugh struggling against Gerard’s death grip.

Of course, helping him was the last of Neymar intention. He joined Gerard in his torture of his poor sides.

The night turned out to be more pleasant than he had feared after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ;)

Chapter 4: 

 

Tension. 

High pressure.

He was used to them. There were times where he had doubts about how anyone could possible get used to the sky high expectations that came with the clasicos. But with time and a lot of growing it didn’t terrified him as much as before. Now it was pure excitement and anticipation he was vibrating with. He wasn’t quite getting turn on by those encounters like Sergio and Gerard told the press-wasn’t there any limits to what came out of their mouths or they just lacked the filter between their brains and mouths?

The locker room was uncharacteristically quiet as it was for every clasicos. They were playing at home so they had less pressure than Real Madrid but they knew who their opponents were. Sure Barca were in better form since the season started but what their numerous encounters taught him over the years was that form meant nothing the moment they stepped out on the pitch. That was why so many people woke up early or stayed up late eyes glued to their tv, because clasicos were unpredictable. No one could affirm been the favorite or the best because from the moment the referee announce the start of the match, everything was different.

“You’re ready?” 

“As ready as one can be” Leo answered as truthfully as he could.

Neymar smiled and stretched out two hands toward where he was sitting on the bench. “Come on, lets kick their asses” He winked, his sharp teeth digging into his lips.

Leo let himself be pulled into a solid, warm hug. He buried his head into the crook of his neck, tightening his arms around the other man’s. They stayed embraced like that for a moment before they had to pull apart at the coach instructing them to get in line.

Once inside the tunnel with kids holding into their hands, the wall and the grounds vibrating under the loud cheers from the fans over them, Leo didn’t think of anything other than the match. Then they stepped out, the cheers and screams getting so loud that Leo felt overwhelm with the strength of them. They got in line before stepping to the side and shaking hands with the other team. 

Leo was aware of the cameras and the millions of eyes on them, watching every single of their exchanges, so when his hand wrapped itself around Cristiano’s, he pulled up his poker face. Cristiano stared down at him with the same blank face except for the small glint in the deep of his eyes. Warm erupted inside Leo’s chest, giving him the last boost of energy he needed.

The match was as…expected. Full of hard tackles, violent insults thrown from both sides of the pitch. The first half passed with a goal for both teams from Iniesta and Casemiro. Despite the usual alteractions, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Which was a fucking miracle. Everyone, even the kid in the last seat in the stands could probably feel the tension rising between Cristiano and Gerard. The two players met more than once because of their positions and more than once rough tackles were used to stop an attack. 

One of those challenges made Cristiano turn to Gerard yelling something at him even thought the ball was now at barca’s feet. Leo received a long pass from Iniesta, the pass inch perfect. As soon as it landed on his feet, Leo turned his back to his half of the pitch and quickly running toward the other goal. With a corner of his eye, he caught a glance of Neymar’s raised hand requesting for the ball. 

So absorbed with trying to get the perfect opportunity to get the ball to his fast running teammate, he didn’t feel anyone coming too fast behind him. He barely had time to realize it, taking the quick decision to send the ball to Neymar, a foot slipped under his. He saw the world turned, the ground coming closer in slow motion. Just before crashing to the ground, he raised his hands to protect his face. 

A sharp pain crossed his side, the impact cutting his breath. He whined, hands coming up to cover his ears. He could feel the ground shaking with the uproar from the fans in the stands, and what used to comfort him, irrated him at that moment. His head was pounding, and he felt so sore. 

“Leo?”

The rough treatments he received during the match were slowly manifesting themselves now that the rush of adrenaline drained away. He was hurting.

“Leo, are you okay?”

_ No, I’m not okay. Stop yelling for fuck sakes! _

“Do you want me to call over the paramedics?”

_ No, let me stay here. I just want to take a nap. _

“I’m fine” He groaned, voice hoarse.

‘Is he okay?” The referee distant voice asked

He blinked, chasing away the fog from his eyes. He tried sitting up, wincing again at the sharp pain against his side. An arm came from behind him, wrapping around his back and slowly helping him to his feet.

“I’m sorry” 

Leo stared up at the Spaniard, holding into him like he was scared that if he let go he could break. Maybe he was going to. With his eyes wide open and bright, a miserable expression on his usually cocky face melted Leo’s heart, soothing his irritation.

“Its okay” Leo smiled at him, trying to sound confident.

“You sure?” Ramos insisted pulling him closer.

The embrace probably looked far too intimate specially regarding who they were, but Leo didn’t care. Sergio  _was_ his friend. Sure, he was stupid and too cocky for his own good, but he was someone Leo grewn to appreciate. And having him comfort him, even though he was the one who tripped him, felt good.

“What did you do, idiot?”

Leo sighed sensing the arguments coming up. 

“I’m fine Geri” He assured finally pulling away from Sergios solid support and toward his best friend.

“No it’s not fine!” Gerard exclaimed a hand wrapping around Leo’s arm and another pointing an accusatory finger at Sergio. “You did it on purpose”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt him, Gerard. Calm down, jeez” Sergio defended and looking every bit offended at Gerard insinuation hands up in a gesture of surrender. 

“Don’t tell me to fucking calm down, butcher” 

“Stop it!” Leo said pleadingly with the referee quickly losing his patience a feet away from the altercation.

“Don’t talk to him like that”

Oh fucking great. 

Leo glared at Cristiano pleadingly him not to intervene. Gerard was already pissed as it was; he was only going to make it worse. 

“I thought that I told you not to fucking talk to me” Gerard snapped glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

“Gerard please, stop” Leo implored again, a hand coming up against Gerard’s heaving chest to push him away from the other two Madrid players.

“Enough guys” Iniesta said jogging up to them with Xavier close behind.

Leo let out a sigh of gratitude making another effort to get Gerard away before things escaladed.

“Stop being a whiney bitch for once in your life and start acting like an adult” Cristiano spat at Gerard undeterred by the captains’ presence or the referee’s

“That’s funny coming from you” Gerard laughed without humor. “You’re the perfect representation of what’s wrong with footballers nowadays.”

“That’s not what my trophies says” Cristiano smirked smugly, but Leo could see the way the muscles on his body tensed.

“Lets go, Gerard” Leo said trying to inject as much authority in his voice as he could with a throbbing ribs and an upcoming headache. “Its not worth it”

“You have absolutely no regard to people’s feelings, you only care about yourself, so don’t come at me trying to appear like the great man that you aren’t” Gerard spat at him

Cristiano’s jaw ticked, his eyes narrowing dangerously with the subtle meanings behind Gerard’s words.

“Don’t talk about him” Cristiano said voice dangerously low.

“Enough!” The referee yelled having completely lost his patience with the two adults. 

Leo never had been so glad for having a referee on the pitch.

“Both of you off the pitch, now!” He yelled at them brandishing a red card a Gerard and Cristiano’s faces.

So wrapped up in their own personal eye contest, they didn’t even think to protest. But Leo finally managed to dislodge Gerard from his place, with Luis and Neymar’s help. He didn’t even glance back at Cristiano.

He couldn’t remember a single thing from the last minutes of the match. He knew he wasn’t the only one still in shock from what had happened. Everyone was used to things getting heated especially between those two but today it was somehow worse than usual.

He barely heard the whistle announcing the end of the match. 

Gerard was nowhere to be seen and neither was Cristiano from what he heard. He only had a minute to panic before Xavi told them that the coaches advised them to get back home.

When he finally closed the door to his own house, Leo quickly dialed Gerard’s number. It rang for so long that Leo started to doubt that he would answer it before the ringing stopped.

“What” Grumbled a hoarse voice.

“Still on the ride then” Leo sighed running a tired hand through his hair. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He let his bag fell on the ground, throwing himself on the bed.

“You should have let me break his perfect little nose” 

“And get you banned from a football match for months?” Leo said calmly. When he didn’t get an immediate rushed protestation, he added. “That’s what I thought too”

“I hate him” 

“Yeah I know. And after tonight fiasco, the whole world does too”

“Why are you so calm about this?”Gerard suddenly exclaimed almost sounding accusatory.

“Someone as to be the adult” 

“I hate you too” Gerard mumbled but even from this far, Leo knew he was smiling.

“I love you too.” Leo smiled back, then added soberly, “Please promise me that what happened today will never be repeated”

“I can’t promise you that Leo. I will always feel this way about him” He stayed silent for a long time before adding “We’re lucky I don’t have to see his annoying face often”

Leo grimaced at that, so glad to be on his own. That was one of the reasons he never told Gerard about him and Cristiano. And he hated it. He hated this situation so much. With so much fervor that sometimes his heart hurt so much he had difficulty breathing. He cursed silently as the corners of his eyes started prickling.

“Leo, you okay?” Gerard whispered probably hearing him

“Yeah, yeah” Leo said quickly wiping the tears before they had the chance to stream down his cheeks. Because once they were out, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop them from flowing. And there was no way it was happening. Not now, not ever.

“You know” Gerard sighed after awhile of comfortable silence on both sides. “I may not regret yelling at that arrogant, self-absorbed jerk---”

“Gerard---”

“\--But there one thing I _do_ regret” He continued ignoring Leo’s exasperated exhale.

“What”

“I know I scared you. I’m angry at him but also at myself because I promised you to always protect you and tonight I saw the way you were looking at me. I scared you and I’m so sorry for that.”

Leo’s heart squeezed so hard in his chest that a pained gasp escaped from his parted lips.

“Leo?”

“I’m fine” He said past the lump in throat. He squeezed his eyes shut willing the tears to leave him alone. “Its okay, you were angry”

“Its no excuse, I can’t promise you to never get angry like that but I will try to spare you”

“I’m not a damsel in distress, Gerard” Leo chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat with some difficulty.

“Yeah, yeah” Gerard chuckled. “Listen as much as I would love to discus this further, Shak is glaring at me for leaving her alone to tuck the boys to bed.”

“Say hi to Shak for me and kiss the kids goodnight, okay?”

“Will do, goodnight Leo”

“Night Geri”

He had absolutely no desire to get off the bed, even less to walk but he had to take a shower. He was so quick to leave the Camp nou that he postponed it for later. He groaned, throwing his phone on the pillow then bend down to slip off his shoes. He slowly got undress, throwing away thhe drenched shirt and the shorts into a dirty laundry basket. 

The shower did nothing to chase away the exhaustion from his bones but it served right in relieving the soreness in his muscles. The doorbell sounded so loud in the otherwise silent house, that it started Leo, his damp towel falling to the ground with a soft sound. He slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top before leaving his bedroom.

He knew who it was even before opening the door. He started at the tall, dark figure at his doorstep. His face was haft hidden by the darkness of the night and the big hoodie over his head. With his imposing figure and the darkness around him, he looked like one of those personas from his older brother’s old games.

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to see but I needed to see you” Cristiano whispered voice sounding almost hesitant.

Leo started at him for another moment, then stepped out completely ignoring the cold wind outside. He took a hold of his hoodie and pulled him inside the house.

“You will never be the last person I would want to see” He said with a little smile but he knew Cristiano believed him.

He locked the door behind them, then came back to where his boyfriend was still standing like a goddamn statue. His face was a mask of blankness and the usual glint in his eyes inexistent. 

“Do you want anything, a drink or to eat?” Leo wondered already making his way to the kitchen.

Cristiano quickly caught him around the waist pulling him toward him instead.

“No. I just want to hold you” 

Leo felt his heart squeeze at that. He turned into his embrace, getting on his tiptoes to place a quick, gentle kiss on his lips.

“Come on, then” He whispered against the disturbingly cold skin.

He went over to the thermostat against the wall to increase the heating system. He walked back to the bed where Cristiano crawled under now free from his hood, only wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt. They quickly got under the covers, Leo finding shelter against Cristiano’s chest, his head burring itself in the now familiar place between his neck and shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing slowly, sharing the same warmth. Leo felt his eyelashes fluttered rapidly, a heavy fog obscuring his vision.

“I’m sorry about today” 

He drifted his eyes open again, but he didn’t make any move to disturb the comfortable position they were in.

“ I forgive you”

The other man’s body relaxed so suddenly that Leo cursed himself for not even sensing that he was so tensed. He pulled him closer, kissing his neck right over his pulse point.

“I love you” He whispered into the darkness.

“I love you too. Always”.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time and I'm sorry but here it is ;)

The next week had been quiet to say the least. Everything was going without any bumps along the road and for once Leo felt like he could breathe again.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Luis said jogging up by his side

“He’s right, you’ve been looking like a love struck teenager since you got here this morning” Neymar stepped up. “You’re scaring me”

“I’m doing great, why are you complaining?” Leo shrugged tracking Gerard gesticulating in the front with Rafina and Dani.

“Not complaining, just curious”

“Its just a normal, sunny day” He singsong, laughing in daylight when Neymar almost tripped in his own feet at the absolute and uncharasticality of Leo’s mood.

Leo didn’t care. And he lied. Today wasn’t a normal day. Today was he and Cristiano’s anniversary. Exactly one year ago, his life completely turned and changed, and that moment he hadn’t had the slightess idea how much. It wasn’t like his life was miserable or lacked happy days before, but he wasn’t going to shy away from admitting that he never felt that complete. And he didn’t even remember ever feeling like something was missing.

“Maybe he hit his head”

“It’s the only logical explanation”

Leo completely ignored their suspicious interrogation and jogged faster.

Nothing, no one would ruin his day.

 

How wrong was he…

 

From the moment he heard Cristiano’s car tires, he bolted out of the kitchen and ran to the door. He practically pulled the door from its hinges but he didn’t care. He was beaming like a fucking christmas tree when he saw Cristiano stepped out of the car.

As soon as the other man was at arm length, he hanked him against his body, hugging him like they didn’t saw each other for a year. Cristiano let out a surpised chuckle, tensing for a moment before going limp in his arms. They stayed like that, embracing and basking in each other arms for a long time, much to Leo’s doorrman amusement. Leo had to told him about his and Cristiano’s frequentations without much details but he wasn’t stupid, so from the small information he gathered over the months, surely told him that Cristiano’s visits were anything but simply friendly. But Leo knew him for so long, that he trusted the man to keep his tongue about it.

The cold finally got the better of them and they reluctantly separated and got inside the warm house.

“It smells amazing” Cristiano hummed as Leo closed the door behind them.

“The smell is surely due to the empanada I’m making, and I also did some tortillas and I bought some ice cream with chocolates chips, I know you’re following a strict diet but I thought that toda---”

He frowned, abruptly stopping his rumble and actually looked at Cristiano. He looked tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping. They were small bags under his eyes, small, almost unnoticeable except when close enough, and they were lines of wrinkles around his eyes and his forehead. He seemed older than his thirty-two years.

“What is it?” Leo said almost afraid of the answer.

Obviously noticing that beating around the bush or changing the subject wouldn’t work, he sighed in defeat. He pulled off his jacket and hanged it by the door then walked back to Leo.

“You’re starting to scare me” Leo said hands coming up to stroke the strong arms. “Talk to me”

“Don’t yell, ok?” Cristiano pleaded. “And know that it wasn’t my idea”

“What wasn’t your idea? What is it?”

“Jorge, my manager”

“Yes, I know who Jorge is, Cristiano” Leo rolled his eyes slowly losing his patience. “What about him, spill the beans”

“We talked, for a long, long time and he thinks it will be a good idea if I call Georgia”

“Georgia?”

“Yes. My ex from back when I was younger”.

“I know, but why?”

“That’s the delicate part” Cristiano sighed, he kept silent for a moment before he sighed again, then started back at Leo. “He wants me to pretend that we’re together again and appear at some places and all”

There. Gone. Every ounce of his happiness from the day, vanished. Gone. Like it never even was there.

The bip of the oven was so loud in the suddenly, heavily silent house. Leo turned around and went to it.

Every time he dared to think that things couldn’t get worse, life found a way to remind him, that no, there is always worse. He slipped on the gloves, opening the door and pulling them out. They looked so good, fluffy and beautifully golden.

“Please say something, Leo” Cristiano pleaded following him into the kitchen

He had a thought for his  _abuela_ . She used to love them. She was the one who had taught him how to bake them from an early age. He remembered all these hours they spent just the two of them, wrapping the house with a sweet aroma of perfectly cooked empanada dough.

“Could you stop ignoring me?” Cristiano said every bit frustrated now. “Stop acting like I want this”

“Did you tell him no?” Leo wanted to know placing the cooked dough on the table so they cool before tucking them away. He didn’t have the stomach to eat them anymore.

Clearly sensing where the question was heading to, Cristiano didn’t dignified it with an answer. But he didn’t need to, Leo figured that out from the moment he noticed his face by the door on his way in.

“You can’t get mad at me for this” said Cristiano.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do” Leo retorted glaring at him.

“You know I didn’t have any choice!”

“Yes you can, you just made the wrong choice”

“I’m not like you, Leo!” Cristiano finally snapped voice loud. Too loud with just the two of them in the big house.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” said Leo frowning.

“You could stay single for the rest of your life, none is going to make assumptions about you being gay or that maybe you're so unbearable and full of yourself that no one can tolerate to share his/her life with you.”

“What”

“I don’t have that luxury, Leo” Cristiano continued obviously uncaring that he was yelling. “I don’t enjoy it but I have to do it because its best choice that I have”

“What about me then, huh?” Leo snapped back throwing his gloves down on the table in frustration. “Where this _‘good choice’_ of yours leaves me? Do you want me to just accept whatever brilliant ideas your manager comes up with? Like what, I have to just shut up and watch as my boyfriend parade his girlfriend all over the tabloids?”

“She’s not---”

“But that’s who she will be to everyone!” Leo cut him voice breaking, the lump in his throat getting wider and heavier. “You can’t just show up here, tell me all about how I will have to share you with your ex even if its just for show, and expect me to be calm and accepting about it”

Cristiano took the wise decision to keep his mouth shut. Of course they had their fair shares of fight, everyone had them. But usually the one losing his mind and doing most of the yelling was Cristiano, Leo preferring to be the one to do the ignoring and glaring which irrated Cristiano more than anything. Leo never outright snapped at him like that and it obviously threw him off guard.

The cheeky bastard! He really did expected Leo to just go along with the idea without even putting up a fight.

Leo let out an exasperated huff, pushing past him, shoulders hitting on chest with more force than necessary.

“Where are you going?” Cristiano asked following him.

“I need to go get some fresh air” Leo said slipping on his jacket then bending over to pull on his shoes.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to hit you and if I do when I will cool down I will hate myself for it even though you fucking deserve it”

Cristiano raised his hands in sign of surrender, taking a softer look as if he was talking to an enraged animal. Which was surely the case. Leo left him there, closing the door with more force than strictly necessary.

 

When Leo returned from his long walk, a good forty minutes later, he couldn't scarely feel his face because of the cold. Fingers deeply sank into the pockets of his jacket, he returned to the house and closed the door behind him. He wasn't exactly feeling better but at least he didn’t have the urge to hit something or someone, which surely counted for something, right?

He didn’t started in surprise when he turned around only to find Cristiano sitting on the last step of the stairs, elbows on knees and staring right at him. Still feeling his eyes intensely focused on him, Leo shrugged off his jacket, put it back on its place, then threw the keys in the basket by the door . He brought his attention back to the other man, standing straight, head held high.

God knew for how long they stood there, both pairs of eyes locked on each other, slowed breath on both sides. Leo heart was so loud in his chest that he wondered if Cristiano could hear it.

Everything was so still for a moment, then like someone switched a light, everything happened fast. They crushed against each other with a force enough to knock the breath out of them. Leo gasped into the kiss, arms wrapping around the other’s shoulders pulling him more into him. The kiss was wet, hot and so rough, Leo knew his lips would feel so sore later tonight but he couldn’t stop or ask Cristiano to slow down.

Their shirts were quickly discarded, jeans unbuttoned, heated skins aching for contact.

Without warning Cristiano hoisted him up into his arms, Leo looped his legs around his waist to keep himself up even though Cristiano was already making sure of it. He gasped in surprise as instead of heading to the bedroom, Cristiano shoved him up against the nearest wall. With impressive strength, he held him up with one arm and the other slid down to get rid of the only cloth covering Leo’s body. Leo whimpered in impatience as Cristiano undid his own pants, unbucking the heavy belt before letting the annoying piece of clothe slid to the floor with a slow thud. 

“I got you” Cristiano breathed against his parted lips.

Leo nodded. He parted his mouth to accept the two fingers Cristiano pressed against his lips. He would have loved to slowly tease the hell out of him but he knew he didn’t have the patience for it now. He needed him inside him. Now.

Cristiano pulled them out of his mouth, bringing them to his own mouth and sucking on them a little more before sildding them down between Leo’s legs. The first finger didn’t hurt that much, the second burned a little but he could take it. The third took longer to acommode to, making him bit his lips to stop from moaning in discomfort. Cristiano fingered and sciccored him with a patience he obviously lacked and Leo didn’t need it.

“Cristiano” He whined to make him accelerate.

The Portuguese pulled them out, leaving him empty for just a fraction of seconds before he pressed back in with his cock this time. Leo threw his head back, relaxing his body as much as possible. But Cristiano was apparently to his limits because he didn’t take as much care about waiting out for Leo to accommodate to him before he pulled out only to thrust back in with such a force Leo’s back hit the wall. Leo gasped half in pain, haft out of his mind with the growing heavy pleasure in his lower belly.

“Fuck” He moaned, body rocking up against the wall under the rough thrusts, and he loved every second of it.

Cristiano pulled Leo’s lower body off the wall and held it against his growth, grinding into him over and over again. The house was filled with gaps of pleasure, moans and pants as they held into each other. Leo pulled Cristiano’s head down slanting their mouths together. Their kiss a perfect mirror to the messy, hurried nonetheless passionate rhythm to their fucking. They panted against each other’s mouths as they chased their orgasms.

Leo probably passed out. Or were half conscious because he didn’t remember them moving, or being carried to his bedroom. But he did remember grasping Cristiano’s arm sickly needy, wanting him to stay.

“I’m just going to get a wet towel”

Leo flushed at been this needy, feeling pathetic he patiently waited for Cristiano to come back with the towels. He didn’t utter a single word as his boyfriend proceeded to clean him, only him since he seemed to have already taken care of himself.

He sat down beside him on the bed, keeping quiet for a long moment, elbows resting against his knees.

“Listen Leo, I---” He tried sounding so uncharactiristly hesitant.

“Okay”

Cristiano looked up at him clearly confused and maybe surprised.

“What?”

“I said okay” Leo reitered, distractly playing with a corner of his cover.

He shivered as sweat started to dry and he felt so sore, probably covered in bruises in his lower body. He wasn’t complaining but it was another painful reminder that those were the only area where he could get bruises outside holydays or days off. Otherwise how was he suppose to explain the hickey on his neck when everyone knew damn well he was single and sure as hell wasn’t a one nightstand kind of guy.

He couldn’t get hickeys when Cristiano could get them without even having to pretend to have a girlfriend because everyone already assumed that he was a playboy. As much as that seemed harsh, it was the perfect alibi for Cristiano.

He thought Leo’s life was ideal when he could parade with hickeys or disappear for a few days without having to lie to his best friend about his whereabouts, then having to endure a whole hour of intensive interrogation.

“You sure?” Cristiano insisted, frowning down at him.

_No, I’m not! I don’t want to share you or see pictures of you and your ex all over the tabloids and convince myself that no, it was all for show, he’s yours and it shouldn’t matter. But it fucking does, and I can’t believe you don’t even seem to get it._

Maybe Leo was being unfair. He probably was. Cristiano didn’t ask for it and he obviously wasn’t thrill about that idea and he wished that was enough to comfort him but it wasn’t.

“Why does it have to be an ex?” Leo asked. The whole situation was already shitty on its own, but the ex part was making it worse.

It got nothing do with jealousy. It didn’t. Shut up.

“Because it will be better to pretend since we know each other and everyone will be less inclined to search for her background”

It did made sense. Of course it did but did it make it better for Leo? Of fucking course not. She would still have the privilege to tell the whole world who her boyfriend was and she didn’t need to hide it from her friends. To be honest, he didn’t care much about going into the public because they talked about it, they wanted to stay behind closed doors until the end of their careers. They didn’t need the extra distraction or the constant invasion of every single moments of their life if they did announced it to the world. Leo was okay with waiting until they were done with football and didn’t have to be constantly out in the public eye.

It was the part where he was also hiding it from his friends, from Gerard that bothered and hurt him the most.

“What are you--?” Leo frowned at Cristiano as he pulled out his phone quickly going through his contacts and clicking on a number.

“I’m calling Jorge” He said a hand cupping his face, another holding the phone to his ear.

“Why?”

“No exes, and only a few pictures then I’m out. They won’t get more out of me” Cristiano said with such determination that Leo fucking wanted to kiss him. And he did. They made out for awhile despite hearing Jorge ‘confused’ hellos on the other side.

“I love you” Leo smiled then pecked him one last time before flopping back on the bed.

“I love you too” Cristiano chuckled then focused back on his phone.

It would have been even better if he had told him to fuck off and called the whole thing off. But it was something at least. Small victories.

Small victories.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stories I need to finish before embarking in a new one but it’s stronger than me. But I WILL finish them I promise! I almost finished this one anyway so hopefully you won’t have to wait for long between updates. So enjoy and welcome in another adventure, lets hope you will enjoy the ride as much as I am:)))


End file.
